


Noises

by truth_renowned



Series: Out of the Mouths of Babes [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel's son hears noises at night but they aren't scary ones.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Out of the Mouths of Babes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Noises

“Mommy, why do I hafta go to bed so early? Not tired.”

Peggy tucked the sheet under five-year-old Michael’s chin. “Because you need sleep. We all do. It helps us be ready for the next day.”

A single crease appeared between Michael’s eyebrows, which Peggy knew was his ‘thinking’ look. She loved seeing his inquisitiveness in action and frankly, she expected nothing less. Between Daniel and herself, they had enough curiosity for an army.

The crease on Michael’s forehead disappeared as he asked, “How come you and Daddy don’t go to bed now?”

“Your father and I go to bed later because we’re adults. When you get older, you can go to bed later.”

That seemed to placate him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Poppet?”

“Why do you and Daddy make noises at night?”

She tilted her head, curious herself, then responded, “We talk sometimes, about how our days went or what we are doing the next day. And your father sings in the shower.”

“Not singing,” Michael said, shaking his head. ”Lotsa noises. Like ‘unhh’ and ‘mmm’. But sometimes talking. ‘Yes’, ‘right there’.”

Peggy blanched. 

The walls in the house were much thinner than she realized.

“Um,” she ventured, then started lightly massaging Michael’s scalp. “Well… I know you like this.” 

Michael’s eyes closed and he sighed.

She continued, “Sometimes Mommy’s feet hurt after a long day and Daddy does this, he massages them for me. You must be hearing me being happy about that.”

“Your feet must hurt lots,” he said, his tone tinged with sleepiness.

Peggy turned at the sound of a muffled laugh, finding Daniel in the doorway, biting his bottom lip.

“Good night, honey,” she said with one last smoothing of Michael’s hair. She turned out the lamp, then quietly walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked just enough for the nightlight in the hallway to shine in.

Daniel had moved down the hall, the grin on his lips and mirth in his eyes making it hard for Peggy not to laugh herself. 

“How long were you standing there?” she whispered, playfully punching his arm.

“Long enough to thoroughly enjoy the way you wiggled out of that one.” He laughed softly. “Nice job, Carter. You kept your cool under a tough interrogation.”

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you,” she said as they reached the kitchen. “When it’s time for him to learn about the birds and the bees, you’ll be doing the talking.”

Daniel groaned, and that was a noise Peggy thoroughly enjoyed hearing.


End file.
